Demonic Angels
by DevilChild1
Summary: Danny's cheating on Kate, screwin with her mind, but Kate knows... and is out hulimate him (it's kinda weird... not that great...) R+R


Lonely  
  
Devilchild211  
  
Devilchild211@hotmail.com  
  
Drama?  
  
PG-13?  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Finally! I wrote a piece without centering on Gordo or what he'd done. Yes!!! At last! Hehe. I'm a big bad boy Danny fan & Ethan as stupid but good, ya know that whole thing. I don't own Lizzie Mguire, never did & never will. Lonely is by Britney Spears from her CD Britney. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R+R!!!!  
  
Send ideas please!  
  
*****  
  
Kate entered the darkened huge house that was blaring with loud ear shattering music, first 10th grade rave this year. She walked, Claire right behind her, "I'm going to find Ethan." Claire said scuttling off to find him. Kate smirked, lifting her chin walking into the large kitchen & grabbed one of Danny's famous beer & wine mixtures. "Well, well, well." Said a deep voice, she whirled around to see Danny. Danny smiled coolly at her, "Hello Gorgeous." He murmured into her ear as he looked her up & down. Kate resisted the urged to shudder in disgust. Instead she played along, giving him a coy smile.  
  
To think I was so naive  
  
How dare you play with me  
  
I gave you heart and soul yeah  
  
Danny wrapped his arms around her slim waist, burying his face in her hair. "Danny? Do you love me?" she asked sweetly. His answer was automatic, "I love you more then life it's self." He said kissing her softly. 'Liar' she seethed.  
  
Tell me baby please  
  
Why you screwin' with my head  
  
I don't think you understand  
  
I wont take your (gasp) no more  
  
"What if," she pulled away from his grasp, turning to face him, "I say that you're a lying bastard?" she smiled innocently.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Hm, Danny, baby, I don't think you realized what I came here for."  
  
"Kate, what are you talking about?" he narrowed his eyes  
  
"I'm talking about yesterday night."  
  
He almost seemed to pale, yet he kept that calm & cool look on his face.  
  
"So you're going to break up with me?" he asked smoothly yet under it she could hear slight desperation in his voice. He needed her for his imagine, he needed her for the prom coming up in two months that they were needed to win, that he needed to win.  
  
Don't knock on my door  
  
Not this time  
  
Because I recognize  
  
I've heard it all before  
  
And I-I-I-I  
  
I Think of the time I wasted  
  
Think of all the times that I took you back  
  
"No." the simple words brought hidden relief in his hazel eyes.  
  
"I want something more dramatic, baby." She paused, cocking her head one way at the confused expression, "Something big, something huge."  
  
"What do you mean." Danny backed away, he didn't like that angelic look on her face, he didn't trust her.  
  
"Oh, come on baby, don't tell me you're scared of your angel." She cooed using the pet nickname he'd given her, holding up a knife.  
  
Ain't no way I'll be lonely  
  
I don't wanna let you back  
  
And lets just face it  
  
I'm better off alone and I won't turn back  
  
You thought that I would be lonely  
  
I don't wanna let you back and...  
  
He paled & scrambled back, "Kate, stop! Help!" he yelled, why wasn't anyone coming. He flet himself being shoved back & fall down the few stairs that led to the back porch, landing with a painful thund.  
  
Almost immediately the blade was upon him, Kate's long blonde hair surrounding her making her look angelic to him, 'demonic angels.' he thought to himself silently. The blade glinted silver in the full moon, "No one's here to save you." she whispered into his ear almost mockingly, the knife blade pressing lightly against his throat.  
  
"Kate, stop, please, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He whimpered & began to sob softly, "Please stop." He closed his eyes, "Please Kate."  
  
Soft laughter was heard, suddenly it sounded as if 10's of hundreds of people laughing, he snapped his eyes open, everybody was here, the knife was gone. Kate sat there holding his collar with petty delicate fist.  
  
"That's sad man." He heard Ethan snicker, soon the whole crowd was laughing at his state. Whimpering, begging a girl not to hurt him. His eyes went wide staring at Kate who smirked in return.  
  
Don't tell me how to feel  
  
Or say that you're for real  
  
My minds made up I'm cool without ya  
  
You got no more appeal  
  
"You're so pathetic baby." Kate whispered into his ear & ruffled his dirty blonde hair, kissing him on the cheek. She turned & left, as he left he could have sworn he saw a glint of silver.  
  
*****  
  
R+R PLEASE!!! SEND IDEAS!!!!! 


End file.
